Deux Frères
by DarkYukiEvil
Summary: Yuki et Yukio sont deux frère ils posédent un secret très sombre sur leur passé, Kagami et Aomine vont tout faire pour le découvrir, même jusqu'à rendre leur "coach" respectif en colère ! Mais aussi un Mitobe plus que inquiet ! Sujet Sensible, Fic assez WTF, Rating T pour le sujet aborder ! /!\ Oke c'est bourrais de fautes mais je n'y peu rien je fais le maximum /!\


Un ans aprés la dernière Winter Cup Seirin se préparer pour celle de cette année. Sa fessais un moment que l'entraînement était fini c'était tard presque 19h toutes les lumières était éteinte, Riko était la dernière à sortir après avoir vérifier l'état du matériels et éteint les lumières elle ferma les portes après un dernier coup d'œil. Elle habité non loin de Seirin mais se soir elle eu envie de faire un petit détour pour profité de la brise du soir et sans se rendre compte elle arriva au terrain de Street Basket et entendis des rebonds.

Riko : Il y a quelqu'un qui joue encore a cette heure ?

Riko se dirigea vers le terrain et y vis un jeune homme sa taille la laissé bouche B, aussi grand que Teppei d'après elle sans le moindre doute voir même plus grand, des cheveux décoloré d'un roux sale et des racines blanche lui tombant sur sa nuque. Il n'avais sur lui qu'un short et des basket elle pus alors voir le torse sculpté du jeune inconnu mais se qui la choqua le plus se sont les longue et horrible cicatrise qui couvre le torse et de dos du jeune homme ainsi que ses jambes qui venais de marquer un magnifique panier du milieux du terrain.

Riko : * Ce gars …. Son corps est celui d'un sportif de longue date, il n'est pas d'ici un occidentaux ? *

Le jeune inconnue la vit après avoir récupérer le ballon qu'il venais de rattrapé, et dirigea ses yeux vers elle, ils était aussi vert que des émeraude . Sont regard était doux, chaleureux, perçant on aurais pus croire qu'il pouvais voir a travers votre âme mais ils étaient aussi très triste. Il souris a Riko lâchas le ballon vers elle de façon à se quel le rattrape.

Riko : Ho ? * se baisse pour reprendre le ballon * Tu à l'ai ….

Riko ne pus finir sa phrase car le jeune homme avais mystérieusement disparue sans rien laissé derrière lui à part ce ballon.

Riko : C'était qui se gars ?

La jeune entraîneuse rentra chez elle sans décrocher son regard du ballon il était entièrement noir il y avais des tache rouge et une inscription en anglais dessus « Never give up face of adversity ». Elle ouvrit la porte et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Riko : N'abandonne jamais devant l'adversité ? Hum … je fais quoi de sa maintenant ?

Riko posa le ballon sur un socle pour ballon et le mit sur son bureau et alla se couchais des question plein la tête. Qui était se gars ? D'où venait il ? Comment c'était il fais ses cicatrice ? Et sans se rendre compte Riko s'endormit.

Le lendemain au gymnase l'humeur était comme a son habitude présente, tout le monde était motivé et commencer ses échauffement, tout le monde ? Non la jeune Riko était plongeais dans ses pensés et affiché une mine pensive se qui n'échappe pas au capitaine de Seirin : Hyuga !

Hyuga : Et bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Riko : * sortis de ses pensés * Heu … rien …

Hyuga : * avec une tête de PAS convaincu * Tu sais que tes vachement pas crédible ?

Riko : Grrrr je t'ai pas sonné * grand sourire sadique * ha je voie que tu veut que je double, non triple ton programme entraînement personnel ?

Hyuga : * terrorisé * Non merci ! Mais ta l'aire pensive … Il c'est passé quelque choses ?

Riko : Je pense qu'on peut dire sa …

Huyga : hum ?

Riko : J'ai rencontré un garçon ….

Le silence installas sous l'aveux de choc que venais de dire Riko, même Kuroko semblé choqué.

Hyuga : Ha je voie …

Riko : NON MAIS PAS DE SE SENSE LA BANDE DE CRETIN FINI !

Tous (sauf Kuroko) : Hiiiii !

Riko : Je voulais dire qu'hier en rentrant chez moi je suis passé devant le terrain de street basket, et il y avais un gars étrange la bas couvert de cicatrice, les cheveux décoloré, TRES grand plus grand que toi Teppei même ….

Teppei : Ha * sourie* je suis pas si grand tu sais .

Hyuga : Garde tes commentaires crétin.

Teppei : Hé Hé !

Kagami : Et alors c'était un voyou qui passé par la c'est tout.

Riko : Il à marquer un panier du milieux de terrain.

Kagami : Vr... Vraiment ?

Riko : Sa façon de lancés était brouillon mais il la marqué sans la moindre difficulté. Je pense pas que c'était un coup de chance ou juste un gars qui joue pour le plaisir.

Teppei : Hooo intéressent.

Koganei : Il à l'aire de faire peur ton gars, un nouveau monstre qui apparais ?

Teppei : Les jugement de Riko sont toujours juste je doute quelle se trompe !

Koganei : C'est effrayant ….

Mitobe : * pose un main sur l'épaule de Koganei histoire de le rassuré* …

Koganei : Merci du soutien Mitobe-kun ~

Kuroko : Je me demande bien qui il peut être.

Kagami : Il à l'aire fort ! Oui je veut l'affronté Yeah !

Hyuga : Du calme Kagami !

Kagami : Ha ouais c'est bon …. S'cuz

Riko : fais pas le polis c'est flippant .

Kagami : Tss

Kuroko : Kagami-kun soie plus respectueux envers les sempai.

Kagami : Mais j'ai rien fais ! Kuroko !

Kuroko : On devrais retourner à l'entraînement.

Kagami : M'ignore pas !

Riko : Bon aller on reprend ALLER OU JE DOUBLE !

Ni une ni deux tout le monde se remit à l'entraînement qui dura jusqu'au début des cours crever et sans la moindre motivation pour les cours a venir tout le petit monde se dirigea vers sa salle de classe respectif et si installa en attendant les professeur. Pendant se temps la dans un autre couloir tout les yeux pas encore installer dans leur classe était tournée vers deux personnes géantes qui suivais un professeur.

?: Whouha sa à l'aire sympas ici ~

?: ...

?: Roooh aller sourie un peu ~

? : …

?: Hooo ~ Sensei ?

Prof : Heu … oui ?

?: On est bientôt a notre classe ? J'ai hâte ~

Prof : Oui c'est la .

Les trois personnes s'arréta devant la classe de premiére ou se trouvé Kagami et Kuroko. Le prof ouvrit la porte les élèves se lève pour saluer leur professeur et se rassit.

Prof : Bon aujourd'hui nous allons acceuillir deux nouveaux éléves tout droit venue d'Amérique.

Les élèves s'agita un peu en voyant les deux géants entré dans la salle. Le premier le plus grand fessais presque 1m95 avais les cheveux d'un roux très salle délaver avec des racine blanche et une cicatrice sur l'oeil droit mais pouvais quand même voir, ses yeux était vert. Le second plus petit fessais 1m85 avais les cheveux blanc et une écharpé caché son visage du nez au cou ont oyais pas vraiment son visage.

Kagami : Whoo sont grand.

Kuroko : Effectivement.

Kagami : Ils viennent d'Amérique en plus * légé sourire*

Prof : Voici Yuriki et Yuki Haruno qui vienne de revenir des Etat Unis et qui vont rester un peu de temps au Japon.

Yuriki : YOOOOO LES JAPONAIS !

Les élèves : * gros yeux bien rond * heee !

Yuriki : Je suis l'aîné le plus grand, beau et fort bien sur Yuriki et lui le petit gringalé * pose sa main gauche sur sa tête* la c'est mon frére jumeaux Yuki *le fais incliné et s'incline lui même* On compte sur vous pour bien nous accueillir THANKS ~

Yuki : * se contente de levé les yeux en l'aire *

Prof : heuuu … bien …. vous aller vous mettre la bas, un à côté de Kagami Taiga et l'autre devant lui.

Yuki : * se dirige sur la place devant celle du tigre rouge*

Yuriki : * se met a côté de lui * Hey guys !

Kagami : Yo !

Yuriki : Wouha un Yo venant d'un Jap rare vous êtes toujours trop polis d'habitude ! Hé hé

Kagami : je viens des Stats aussi.

Yuriki : Wouho Sérieux ?

Kagami : Ouais, ha je te prés...ha ?

Kagami avais raison d'avoir de longue goutte de sueurs lui coulais sur les joue Yuriki était en train de fixé Kuroko en le saluant.

Kuroko : Enchanté je suis Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yuriki : Ta tellement pas de présence gars que j'ai presque faihit ne pas te voir. Excuse !

Kuroko : Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude.

Kagami : Pas notre faute me regarde pas comme sa ! * pense : il à remarquer Kuroko ?*

Yuriki : Ha ! vous étés marrant les gars ! Ho fais ?

Kagami : Quoi ?

Yuriki : Vous savez qui est l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket j'aimerais m'inscrire avec mon frére !

Kagami et Kuroko fut étonnaient de la demande de Yuriki et lui dise que oui. Après les longues heures de cours interminable Kuroko, Kagami, Yuriki et Yuki se dirigea vers le gymnase et y entra en annonçant de nouvelle recrue.

Kagami : Les gars on a de nouvel recrus !

Hyuga : Hein ? Comment sa ? * voie les deux géant et se figea sur le coup * Haa … oui je voie !

Teppei : *se dirige vers eux * Bienvenue a vous ! Wouha vous êtes grand !

Yuriki : Ha mais toi aussi gars, tu dois être le capitaine !

Teppei : Heu en fais … * se fais poussé sur le côté*

Hyuga : JE suis LE capitaine !

Yuriki : Ho ! Bonjour monsieur le sempai je suis Yuriki Haruno et voici mon frére Yuki on aimerais rejoindre le club de basket !

Hyuga : Monsieur ? Hyuga-sempai suffira ! Mais je dois prévenir l'entraîneur avant sa !

Yuriki : oui bien sur !

Yuki : * ferme les yeux et pose une main sur sa figure *

C'est alors que la porte des vestiaire s'ouvre sur une Riko concentré sur sa fiche d'entraînement.

Hyuga : Riko on à de nouveau joueur !

Yuriki : Hé plutôt mignonne votre manager * trottine jusqu'à elle * Bonjour petite ~

Riko : Hein ? * voie Yuriki * Mais …. C'est toi le gars que j'ai vus hier soir au terrain de street Basket ?

Tous : HEIIIIN ?

Hyuga : T'es sure ?

Riko : Oui !

Yuriki : Ho ? Oui je me souviens je crois avoir croisé une fille ~

Riko : Tu m'a laissé ton ballon en plus !

Yuriki : Ha ouais excuse mon frère était arrivé par derrière et ma ramener en quatrième vitesse et j'ai pas pus récupérer mon ballon. TES TROP MECHANT YUKI !

Riko : Je te le rendrais tant fais pas. * regarde Yuriki : Il n'as pas du tout la même présence qu'hier soir c'est vraiment le même gars ? Quand a son frére il est aussi invisible que Kuroko je les pas remarquer hier !*

Yuki : * détourne le regard et remontant son écharpe sur son nez presque découvert * …

Koganei : Pas très causant ton frangin un peu comme notre Mitobe !

Yuki : *regard froid vers Koganei * …

Koganei : HAA ! Gomenasai !

Yuriki : Ouais excusez le il est muet depuis sa naissance

Hyuga : Haa … * souris* Nous avons aussi un garçon muet dans notre équipe.

Yuriki : Ha ouais ?

Mitobe : *s'incline devant Yuki et souris légèrement *

Yuki : * s'incline aussi et tant la main *

Mitobe : * la serre * …

Kagami : la discutions la plus passionnante du monde …

Teppei : * pose une main sur la tête de Kagami * aller on commence l'entraînement ?

Yuriki : Ha mademoiselle la manéger ou est votre entraîneur ?

Un silence s'installa dans le gymnase sous le regard interrogatif de Yuriki.

Izuki : C'est ce qu'on appel jeter un froid ~

Les membres de l'équipe de Seirin se mit a rigolé de la vanne de Izuki tellement elle était mauvaise.

Teppei : C'est mauvais Hi Hi ~

Hyuga : Alors arréte de rigolé abrutie ké ké !

Koganei : Tu rigole aussi Kiyoshi-kun !

Yuriki : Elle était pourit sa vanne.

Izuki : C'est méchant de dire sa !

Yuriki : Désolé … AIE * se fais tirer l'oreille par Riko * Sa fais mal mademoiselle la manéger !

Riko : Je ne suis PAS la manéger !

Yuriki : Aiiie ! T'es qui alors ? Aiiie

Riko : L'entraîneur ! * lâche l'oreille*

Yuriki : Hein ? * se frotte l'oreille *

Kagami : J'ai aussi eu cette réaction en début d'année.

Yuriki : Cette furie et L'entraîneur ?

Kagami : Bienvenue a Seirin et bonne survis .

Yuriki : Tu me rassure. *pas*

Kagami : Ho fais parrais que tu est bon au basket ?

Tour le monde sauta sur le pauvre Kagami pour l'empêcher de bougeais, de parler ou même de respirer sous le regard incompréhensible du pauvre faux roux !

Hyuga : Je t'interdit de provoqué se gars en DUEL !

Teppei : Soie ressonable Kagami pas de suite attend un peu !

Izuki : Ne cherche pas les ennuie des son premier jours.

Kagami : Lachez moi bande d'idiot !

Kuroko : Kagami tu va te faire battre.

Kagami : Comment tu sais sa toi ?

Kuroko : Pour te donner la poisse.

Kagami : TRAITRE !

Yuriki : Ouais pourquoi pas * grand sourire *

Tous : HEIN ?

Yuriki prit un ballon posa son sac et enleva sa veste qu'il donna a Yuki qui les « jeta » sur le banc et se mit à côté de Mitobe, Yuriki fit rebondir le ballon en souriant bêtement jusqu'au moment ou il posa un pied dans la limite du terrain, à se moment une imposante pression se crée dans le gymnase et le visage souriant et enfantin de Yuriki devint grave et froid. Une bête est sortie de sa cage.

Riko : * pense : cette pression et comme celle d'hier soir mais plus pressente se gars et définitivement pas normal * …

Kagami : * se place devant Yuriki * Te voilà sérieux ! Tant mieux j'aime pas les adversa ….

Yuriki : Ferme la petite raclure, tu a osé me défier et tu va le payer de ton sang OUI de ton sang petit chaton je fais de pulvérisé ~ Hu Hu Hu * affiche un véritable regard de psychopathe et un rictus des plus diabolique*

Kagami : * qui avais pas trop comprit se changement de personalilté * Ha ? HEIN ? TA DIT QUOI ?

Izuki : Une double personnalité ? Comme si un ne suffisé pas.

Hyuga : Je dois me sentir visé ?

Izuki : Qui sais -

Riko : C'est pas vrai, Yuki tu peut pas calmer ton frére ?

Quand Riko vit le regard déprimé et exaspérer du pauvre Yuki elle comprit que c'était pas la peine d'essayer. Le duel viens de commencer Yuriki à la balle et fonce sur Kagami qui tente de défendre en fesant un barrage à Yuriki.

Yuriki : Hé Bien petit Chaton tu cherche à me stopé moi le dieux de la balle TU ME FAIS MARRER ! *réalise une feinte et passe derrière Kagami le laissant sur place*

Kagami : Grr * se replace très vite devant Yuriki et se concentre sur le ballon *

Yuriki : Wouhais PAS si mauvais que sa aller dégage demie portion ! * saute pour tiré *

Kagami : TE FOU PAS TE MOI * saute plus au que Yuriki *

Yuriki : HA HA ! * tire au panier par dessus la main de Kagami tout en sautant en arriére *

Izuki : Un Fadeaway ?

Le ballon entre dans le pannier avec un petit mal causé par le bout du doit de Kagami.

Kagami : Wouhooo *s'écrasse sur Yuriki * Aiiie

BOUUUM

Izuki : KAGAMI !

Koganei : Ca va les gars ?

Yuriki : Putain mec tes lourd dégage de la !

Kagami : * va sur le côté * Putain tes fort mec j'aime sa !

Yuriki : Tes pas trop mal non plus tu ma fais perdre l'équilibre connard.

Hyuga : Il est fort …

Riko : Oui très … * regarde Yuki * Je pense que son frère aussi l'es …

Yuki : * viens aidé les deux à terre pour se relever * ….

Kagami : Merci mec ! * pose une main sur son épaule*

Yuki : *incline la tête*

Yuriki : Merci mon chere petit Fr /SBAAAAAM/ * retombe a terre*

Yuki : * le poing qui fume *

Kagami : Effrayant le petit frère.

Yuki : * s'incline pour s'excusé *

Kagami : Hum …

Riko : Bon … EN TENUE ET PLUS VITE QUE SA !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les garçon fils en quatrième vitesse dans les vestiaires Riko dit au jumeaux quelle les testerais pendant une semaine il aquiésa et partis dans les vestiaire se mettre en tenue, mais Yuki alla se changeais dans les toilettes se que Mitobe remarqua.

Yuriki : *pose une main sur l'épaule de Mitobe* Excusé mon frére c'est un grand timide pas très causant ~

Izuki : C'était sensé être une blague ?

Yuriki : C'était pas drôle ?

Tous : * disent non de la tête *

Yuriki : Bande de méchant ~

Kagami : Tu nous refais le petit lycéen tout gentil ?

Yuriki : Mais je suis toujours gentil ~

Kagami : Tu ma insulté de déchet sur le terrain il y a pas 5 minute connard ! Et je tes toujours pas fais payais sa !

Yuriki : Ha bon ? J'ai encore du m'emporter sa m'arrive quand je joue des fois ~

Kagami : T'emporter ? Ta carrement changé de personnalité mec !

Yuriki : Ha se point * rigole comme un zigoto *

Hyuga : Aller en tenue grouillé !

Tout le monde posa leur uniforme et se mit en tenue de sport, Yuriki imita ses coéquipiers mais pour lui sa ne passa pas inaperçu …

Hyuga : * voie le corps de Yuriki * Bordel c'est quoi toute ses cicatrice !

Izuki : * goute de sueur * Ta fais quoi comme connerie mec au Stats ?

Yuriki : Ha ses petite marque de rien du tout ? Bah deux trois bagarre et quelque millier d'heure d'entraînement Ha ha ha ha !

Kagami : Et quoi comme entraînement tant à même sur les jambes ?

Yuriki : * se souviens de ses entraînement des stats et passa par du blanc au vert* heu …

Hyuga : Mec ta pas eu la vie facile

Yuriki : * limite déprimé * tu la dit ~

Izuki : * regarde Yuriki sans rien dire * …

Hyuga : Aller GO !

Tout le monde quitta le vestiaire a par Izuki qui semblé perplexe a propos de quelque choses se que Teppei remarquas de suite.

Teppei : Ya un truc qui vas pas Izuki ?

Izuki : Se genre de cicatrice …

Teppei : Bah c'est un Américain ils font toujours tout a fond cela !

Izuki : Non Teppei * regarde Teppei inquiet * C'est le genre de blessure qu'on se fais avec un fouet ou un Katana il y a même une des cicatrice qui fais pensé à des brulure ou même des balles ….

Teppei : Tu en fais pas un peu trop Izuki ?

Izuki : Teppei j'ai comme ambition de devenir profiler de plus comme mon père tu sais que je vie avec se genre de photo accrocher sur des tableau tout les jours, je sais reconnaître se genre de blessures et ses pas celle qu'on se fais à un entraînement.

Teppei sentis un froid se posé effectivement le père d' Izuki est un grand profiler et a enseigner a son fils beaucoup de choses concernant les blessures corporelle il savais que sont ami avais raison mais une question tourné dans sa tête : Qu'est ce qu'un gamin fais avec de tel blessure ?

Tout le monde se retrouve alors sur le terrain devant Riko qui regarder tout le monde et vis que Yuki n'avais pas quitté son écharpe.

Riko : Tu pourrais l'enlever ?

Yuki : * fit non de la tête * …

Riko : Et pourquoi ca ?

Yuriki : Aller Yuki tu peut l'enlever personne va te la volé .

Yuki : * tourne la tête *

Yuriki : Yuki obéit a ton grand frére !

Yuki : * Lui fou un coup dans les couilles *

Tous : Aie !

Yuriki : * Au sol mort ? *

Hyuga : Cette écharpe est précieuse pour toi ?

Yuki : * hoche la tête * …

Koganei : Hooo c'est mignon mais tant fais pas tu te la fera pas volé ~

Yuki : ….

Mitobe : * pose une main sur son épaule et lui sourie gentiment en hochant la tête *

Yuki : * détourne le regard gêné et enlevé *

Yuki dévoila alors son visage plutôt fin pour celui d'un garçon ses cheveux dessiné un cou fin, il releva sais cheveux en arriére dégagent plus ses yeux caché par ses mèches deux grande émeraude mais se qui choc le plus ses la cicatrice qui commence en dessous de l'oeil gauche et qui dessant dans le cou.

Teppei : Bon on commence par quoi Riko ?

Riko : 10 tour de terrain, 2 séries de 50 tire, 2 série de 50 leps, de nouveau 10 tour, musculation, 2 série de 50 tires, 2 série de 50 leps, pause et deux matchs.

Yuriki : Sa rigole pas dit donc !

Hyuga : Non mais sais se qu'on fais tout les jours pratiquement.

C'ets alors que 2 heure d'entraînement démoniaque commença, une concentration maximum était demander par tout le monde, les 10 tours de terrain se passa dans la compétition entre Kagami et Yuriki qui ont crée une rivalité en 10 minutes, Hyuga et Teppei était mitigé entre amusement et énervement sur les comportement des deux hurluberlus, Koganei courais avec Izuki qui était mystérieusement silencieux mais le courageux petit singe qu'est Koganei redonna vite le sourire a Izuki. Kuroko courrais lui a son rythme avec Yuki et Mitobe sans vraiment parler a vrais dire. Le reste de l'entrainement se passa bien jusqu'au moment du match.

Riko : Bon Kagami, Kuroko, Yuriki, Mitobe et Yuki contre Hyuga, Teppei, Izuki, Koganei et Tsushida.

Kagami : On est dans la même équipe dommage j'aurais bien voulus t'exploser.

Yuriki : Tant fais pas on vas exploser les sempai en retour. * yeux brillant et assoifé de victoire*

Kagami : T'es flippant.

Koganei : On est pas dans la même équipe Mitobe * pleurniche*

Riko : C'est pour équilibré les poste il n'aurais pas de pivot sinon.

Tout le monde se mit en place Kagami et Yuriki était en Aillier fort, Kuroko en Électron libre, Mitobe en pivot, de l'autre côté, Hyuga en arrière, Teppei en pivot, Izuki en Meneur Koganei en aillier avec Tsuhida. Yuki était en train de boire un coup pendant que l'excitation grimpé au cerveau de Yuriki qui balancés insulte et autre jurons jusqu'à se que Yuki le regard sévère prend sa place comme Arrière se qui calma étrangement Yuriki.

Hyuga : Tes calmé le rookie ?

Yuriki inspire fort et relève la tête affichant un visage calme et posé, des yeux percant mais un regard assez triste se qui surpris tout le monde.

Riko : C'est bien se que je pensé !

Hyuga : De quoi Riko ?

Riko : Yuriki deviens incontrolable sur le terrain mais redeviens calme quand il y a son frère dessus.

Yuriki : Oui c'est sa je n'aime pas joué quand Yuki n'est pas sur le terrain sa me rend violent mais quand il est la sa me rassure je sais que la défence et assuré.

Izuki : Bizzard ….

Yuriki : On me le dit souvent * grand sourire*

Kagami : Aller on va vaincre les Sempai.

Hyuga : Un peu de respect morveux.

C'est l'équipe de Teppei qui récupéra la balle, il l'envoya à Izuki fonça vers le panier pour marquer mais Kagami lui barrait la route. Il passa donc la balle a Hyuga, ce dernier marqua un de ses habituelles panier à trois points. L'équipe adverse contra attaque et cette fois c'est Yuriki qui fit un trois points sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde. C'était à Hyuga de contre attaquer il avançait vers le panier adverse quand Kagami lui bloqua le passage, Hyuga fit une passe à Teppei qui l'envoya directement dans les mains de Izuki qui se fut arréter par Mitobe qui envoya la balle à Kagami qui se fit contrait par Teppei c'ets alors qu'il fit face à Yuki immobile. Il passa se dernier sans difficulter … enfin c'ets que tout le monde a cru.

Riko : TEPPEI LA BALLE !

Teppei : hein ? * n'avais plus la balle * Hé beh ….

Yuki : * fesais tourner le ballon sur un doit porta un regard sur teppei et envoya la balle a son frére*

Teppei : Wouha ! Il est sérieux ?

Le match avançait de plus en plus et les scores restaient séré, Yuriki fonca droit sur le panier et fit des passe à Kuroko qui envoyé a Kagami il avancé sur le terrain adverse sans difficulté, les sempei eu du mal à suivre mais heureusement Izuki arriva à faire un vol et fonça avec Koganei vers le panier l'envoya a Hyuga qui s'apretter à faire un trois point mais fut bloquer par Yuki qui bloqua le tire en l'aire et renvoya la balle devant.

Hyuga : Sérieux ? *regarde Yuki*

Yuki : * reste concentré mais bouge pas *

Hyuga : hein ?

Riko : C'est deux nouveau sont fort Yuriki et comme Kagami et Yuki défend aussi bien que Teppei … plein de nouvelle composition intéressent … défend ? Hein ? Mais pourquoi cet idiot ne bouge pas ?

Kagami : Pourquoi il reste en défence ?

Yuriki : c'ets son style ~

Kagami : HEIN ?

Yuriki : Yuki déteste les efforts inutile il se sens bien qu'en défense !

Kagami : QUOI ?

Kuroko : * observe sans rien dire *

Aprés 40 longue minute de Run & Gun le match se fini sur une égalitée parfaite de 100 à 100.

Hyuga : Gaaah Crevé !

Yuriki : Je suis mort c'est un entrainement de fou !

Kagami : Mes j...jambe ….

Yuki : * trotine jusqu'au toilette pour se changer *

Koganei : Comment il fais pour courir encore ?

Teppei : Il c'ets préserver.

Kagami : Préserver ?

Yuriki : Ta comprit toute suite tes pas un roi sans couronne pour rien gars !

Hyuga : Je pensé que se gars était comme l'amis de Kuroko le grand gamin Atsushi Murasakibara.

Yuriki : Hé c'est pas le Pivo plutot balaise qui fesais partie d'une équipe de tarer d'un collége ?

Kagami : Oui cmment tes au courant ?

Yuriki : Le mensuel du Basket de ce mois si parler de l'équipe de Yosei et de leur nouveau rookie.

Teppei : Mais en fais il préserve ses formes pour une défense plus éfficase.

Yuriki : Tu y es presque, Yuki à toujours était plus faible physiquement que moi mais il a une determination plus grande quand on a commencer le basket on lui a trouvé un don pour la défence, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas être a fond pendant tout le match il se préserve et utilise toute ses forme dans les moment critique de l'attaque des adversaire.

Hyuga : je me disais aussi.

Teppei : Il dois avoir une sacré confiance en toi !

Yuriki : Pas que !

Teppei : Ha ? * légé sourire *

Yuriki : Yuki à aussi le don de reconnaître les gens bon et mauvais et a qui il peut faire confiance il ne le montre pas mais pendant le matche il nous fessai tous confiance.

Mitobe : * se lève avec un légè sourire pour se dirigé vers les vestiaire* …

Izuki : C'est rare de voir Mitobe aussi expressif

Koganei : Ouais je confirme .

Yuriki : Ho interessent …

Teppei : De quoi Yuriki ?

Yuriki : Ho rien … rien du tout .

Pendant se temps dans le couloir menant au vestiaire Mitobe avais rattrapé Yuki qui fut un peu surpirs.

Yuki : * surprit et se retourne * …

Mitobe : * recule d'un pas en s'inclinant pour s'excuse *

Yuki ouvris la bouche comme pour dire quelque choses mais les seules son que l'on aurais pus distingué était : « ..rci » et « ..ort ». Mitobe aurais était le seule à comprendre il tendit son téléphone vers Yuki comme pour lui demander son numéro. Le grand muet devais être content de n'être plus le seule a l'être. Yuki accepta et entra son numéro dans le portable de Mitobe et celui ci entra le sien dans celui de Yuki.

Trois mois passa depuis que Yuki et Yuriki fut admis au lycée privé de Seirin, il a fut un peu de temps mais Yuki a pus s'intégrer au groupe, il s'entendais beaucoup avec Teppei mais avais crée une amitié unique avec Mitobe et parler souvent par texto. Au bout d'une semaine Riko avais accepter les jumeaux dans son équipe et avais même disputé un match amical face a Touou qui finisa en troisiéme guerre mondiale entre Kagami et Aomine ou Kagami prit l'avantage et battue pour la seconde fois Aomine, qui motivé encore plus celui-ci pour reprendre les entraînement et le basket au sérieux, il avais retrouvé sa personnalité du collège doucement mais sûrement, ils sont même devenue amis pour vous dire. L'équipe de Touou et Seirin devenais très amical les un en vers les autres et fesais même des entraînement ensemble.

Mais un jour Satsushi et Riko qui était devenue bonne amie malgré certaine vanne on eu l'idée d'organisé un camp d'entraînement sur le Mont Fuji se qui terrifia la cas y totalité des joueurs même Aomine Daiki.

Tous : HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

Kagami : C'est une blague ?

Aomine : Des sadique ses meufs sont des sadiques !

Riko : Et bien le mont Fuji est beau a cette période de l'année !

Momoi : Et je voie que vous avez envie d'y monté ! * toute contente *

Riko : Même deux fois aller retour faut pas vous forcer vous savez !

Hyuga et Imayoshi : Ont en a pas envie … vraiment ….

Riko : Bien sous la demande des capitaines de chaque équipe vous le ferais trois fois en une journée ~

Tous les regarde fusillé les deux pauvre capitaines à lunettes qui se senté detester.

Momoi : rendez-vous ici au gymnase de Seirin demain matin a 5h le moindre retard et vous courrez derrière le bus.

Yuriki : demian ?

Riko : Un probleme Yuriki ?

Yuriki : * aire inquiet et sérieux à la fois * heu je pourrais te parler Riko-chan s'il te plait ?

Riko : Hein ?

Mitobe : * regarde Yuki inquiet * …

Yuki : * pose une main sur l'épaule de son amis comme pour lui dire que tout vas bien aller *

Aomine : Il a un probleme Yuriki ?

Kuroko : Il avais l'aire inquiet.

Kagami et Aomine : * regarde Kuroko inquiet * hein ?

Sakurai : Peut être ne veut il pas venir car je suis la ? DESOLE !

Imayoshi : Mais non Sakura.

Sakurai : Je suis désolé de respirer le même aire que vous * a genoux *

Imayoshi : désolé de quoi ?

Sakurai : Pardon d'être en vie ….

Imayoshi : SAKURAI !

Tout le monde santé comme une goûte de sueur coulé derrière leur tête a la vus de cette scéne. Riko reviens alors au côté de Yuriki les deux avais un aire assez grave, Riko annonça que tout le monde pouvais rentré et prit Momoi à part.

Kagami : Yuriki * se dirige vers lui * qu'ets ce qui se passe ?

Aomine : Tu t'es dégonflé ta pas envie de souffrir sur cette petite montagne Tss

Kagami : *pense : petite ? Montagne ? * Ecoute le pas …

Yuriki avais son regrad chaleureux mais triste à la fois il regarda ses deux amis et leurs dit :

Yuriki : Amusez vous durant cet entrainement je pourrais pas vous accompagnez ni mon frére d'ailleurs.

Aomine : Ha ?

Kagami : Pourquoi sa ?

Yuriki : Et bien …

Le regrad se dirigea vers Yuki qui avais l'aire assez déprimé mais était réconforter pas Mitobe aidé de Koganei qui ne comprenez pas vraiment mais fesais se qu'il pouvais.

Yuriki : Demain mon frère dois se rendre dans un institue special pour être soigné.

Kagami : Soigné ? Comment sa ?

Aomine : Il est blesser ? Pourtant il à pas l'aire si faible que sa .

Yuriki : C'est plus compliqué je vous expliquerais peut être un jour.

Tout le monde rentré chez eux sauf Riko qui parler avec Hyuga, Teppei, Imayoshi et Momoi.

Riko : Yuriki et Yuki doivent se rendre dans une sorte d'hôpital il ne pourrons pas venir.

Imayoshi : Une sorte ?

Riko : Une institue plus exactement il ne pas dit pourquoi mais son frère serais malade et dois l'emmenais dans cet endrois tout les mois.

Imayoshi : Quand on à des rendez-vous dans des clinique c'est jamais bon signe …

Hyuga : Dit pas sa commes sa tu vas leur porté la poisse.

Imayoshi : Je suis réaliste rien de plus …

Teppei : Il a raison, de plus j'ai remarquer que Yuki n'est pas en grande forme depuis deux semaines.

Hyuga : Alors se n'est pas qu'une impression.

Imayoshi : Sa défence était faible lors de notre dernier match amical Aomine la remarquer il à dit qui'l avais plus de difficulté d'habitude.

Les quatre lycéen rester pensive et peu convaincu d'une simple maladie qui nessaisité un rendez-vous régulier comme celui-ci. Le lendemain tout le monde était au lycée Seirin prêt à monter dans leur car qui les enménera jusqu'à Fuji, tous a part deux personnes.

Riko : MAIS IL FOU QUOI ?

Momoi : AOMINE-BAKA !

Imayoshi : Aomine ma dit qu'il aller venir plus tard dans la journée .

Momoi : QUOI ?

Riko : Ton Aomine-kun est d'un non sérieux pas possible !

Momoi : Et toi l'autre Tigre est toujours pas la .

Riko : Il viendras dans une minute * une hache en main *

Hyuga : *pense : Grouille Kagami*

Kuroko : Heu excuse moi Riko-san.

Riko : Oui Kuroko ?

Kuroko : Kagami m'a dit qu'il devais faire quelque choses d'important et ne sera pas la pour la 1er journée.

Riko : QUOI ? * fais une prise de catch sur Kuroko *

Momoi : TETSHU-KUN !

Riko : Ils me le payerons !

Mitobe : * inquiet serre sa bretelle de sac*

Teppei : Mitobe ?

Devant l'appartement des Haruno deux tête pas discrète espionner les jumeaux qui sortaient de leur appartement et commencer à marcher dans les ruelle de Tokyo.

Kagami : Dit moi pourquoi on doit risqué notre vie ?

Aomine : Sa te turlupine pas de savoir se qui se passe ?

Kagami : Ouais mais ses pas glorieux de suivre des gens qui plus est des pote !

Aomine : Justement c'est sa qui rend les choses plus cool. C'ets deux la on toujours cacher un truc et je veut savoir se que sais !

Kagami : …. Bon oké mais si il nous choppe tu en prend la responsabilité.

Aomine : Ou pas.

Kagami : Quoi ?

Aomine : Chuut et suivons les.

C'est ainsi que Aomine et Kagami « déguisé » tout deux d'un long manteau et d'un chapeau comme de vrai Sherlock suivent les jumeaux Haruno dans plusieurs ruelle jusqu'à se qu'il arrive a prendre un taxis les deux espions en prit un et suive le Taxis des Haruno jusqu'à quitté la ville les jumeaux s'arrète devant l'entré d'une clinique en plaine campagne.

Aomine : STOP !

Taxis : * Freine* Raah les jeunes c'est bon ?

Kagami : Merci gars * lui donne l'argent et dessant*

Le taxis reprit sa route ainsi que les deux basketteur qui marcher juste devant la clinique.

Aomine : « Clinique de Sexologie » C'est quoi se truc ?

Kagami : Qu'est ce qu'il foute ici ?

Aomine : * entre dans le petit chemin menant a la clinique * On va voir sa !

Kagami : * le rattrape * Mais sa va pas !

Aomine : Raaah tes gonflent tu veut savoir oui ou non ?

Kagami : Ouais mais se genre d'endroit et pas fais pour nous !

Aomine : Comment sa ?

Kagami : *géné * Se genre d'endroit son pour les personne avec des trouble séxuelle ….

Aomine : Ha …. ?

Kagami : Tes con ou quoi ?

Aomine : En gros c'est quand ta des probleme avec ton sexe

Kagami : *le coupe * Oui !

Aomine : Il ont des probleme à éjaculais et il en font tout un mystére ?

Kagami : Aomine ton tact est aussi doux que de se faire écrasser par un éléphant .

Aomine : Ta un probleme ?

Kagami : Tss … Je pense pas qu'il prendrais une valise pour rester une heure pour une consultation pour un problème d'éjaculation … Non il doit y avoir un autre probleme.

Aomine : Mmh ! * regarde la clinique * Ho ?

Kagami : Quoi ? * regarde dans sa direction la porte s'ouvre * Merde on se planque !

Aomine : ta fumé mec je me planque pas !

Kagami : Fais pas l'abrutit ! * tante de le caché mais *

?: Kagami ? Aomine ? Qu... Qu'est ce que fou faite la ?

Aomine : Ho Yuriki quelle hasard !

Kagami : Fais pas l'innocent !

Yuriki : Tss * souris génè * je voie que vous nous avez suivit …

Kagami : C'est lui qui à eu l'idée !

Aomine : Heee !

Yuriki : * échappe un petit rire * Je pense que vous voulez des explication c'est sa ?

Aomine : Ouais !

Les trois amis se mirent à marcher sur le petit chemin qui se dessiné devant la clinique. Pendnat 10 longue minutes se fut un silence de plomb Yuriki devais surement essayer de trouvé les mots juste pour expliquer à ses amis.

Yuriki : Quand nous etions encore dans le ventre de notre mère celle-ci se drogué, buvais et fumé...Elle disait qu'elle ne voulais pas de cet enfant qu'elle avais car au début mes parents pensé qu'il n'y avais que moi. Mon père essayé de calmé cette pauvre femme, lui il nous a toujours aimé et a convaincu ma mére de me mettre a terme mais sa ne l'empéché pas de boire ou se drogué.

Aomine : Merde …

Yuriki : Je vous raconte pas la surprise quand une autre tête a pointé le bout de son nez après ma mise au monde mon pére ma dit qu'il n'avais jamais était si heureux. Même si la femme qui lui avais donner ses deux trésors était une pute drogué. Mais quand Yuki est née il ne respirait pas les médecins on du si prendre a 3 reprise avant qu'il puisse respirais se manque d'aire lui a couté sa voix même si il est capable de produire quelques son il ne peut pas parler. Aprés notre sortie de l'hopital mon père nous a élevé seul mais de façon remarquable.

Kagami : C'est pour sa qu'il est muet ..

Yuriki : Oui mais se ne fus pas le seule probleme, a cause de la drogue, l'alcool et la cigarette Yuki à subit un mutisme assez rare durant sont enfance.

Aomine : Un mutisme ?

Yuriki : En réalité quand Yuki est née c'était ….

Pendant se temps au camp d'entrainement au mont Fuji tout le monde s'activé à la tache, à part un seul joueur qui semblé très inquiet se qui inquiéta encore plus tout le monde.

Hyuga : Bon Mitobe dit nous se qui se passe !

Mitobe : * regarder les gens autour de lui * …

Koganei : Vraiment tu nous inquiéte la.

Teppei : C'est a propos de Yuriki et Yuki ?

Mitobe : * fixe Teppei en aquiéssant * ….

Riko : Rooh Ta pas à t'inquiéter si sa se trouve se n'est rien.

Mitobe serra les dents et semblé très troublé en colére se qui en choqua plus d'un, on aurais dit qu'il sens voulais de pas pouvoirs expliqué à ses amis le probléme de Yuki, car lui il connaisait la vérité Yuki le lui avais dit alors qu'un soir il avais dessidé d'aller mangé à un fats food, Yuki le lui avais tout raconté par l'intermédiaire de sa tablette de discutions qu'il utilisé pour communiqué avec son frére ou les autres membre de l'équipe. Mitobe avais fais de même et en avais acheter une spécial pour les muet elle avais aussi la particularité de les aidé a prononcé des mots simple. Mitobe se mit alors à paniqué Hyuga essaya de le calmer avec l'aide de Teppei mais Mitobe se mit debout facilement et repoussa Hyuga, il regardait partout comme si il voulais exprimé quelque choses. Seirin comme Touou était vraiment inquiet de se comportement venant du gentil géant muet Mitobe. Il paniqué encore plus en voyant qu'il inquiété ses amis ils se mirent alors à plusieur pour le stoppé et sais a se moment que l'impensable arriva un mot, un seule mot a suffit à arréter tout le monde et se mot était : « Stop » prononcé par Mitobe lui même.

Koganei : Mi...tobe ?

Riko : Il a parlé ?

Mitobe : S...St...Stop... S'i...il...v...ou...vous...Pait.

Une phrase prononcé par Mitobe fut le pompon tout le monde en tombea sur le cul.

Teppei : Tu arrive à parler Mitobe ?

Kuroko : calme toi Mitobe-kun

Riko : Sérieux ? C'est quoi se foutoir ?

Mitobe lui même n'en revenez pas de l'exploit qu'il venais de réalisé il avais prononcé une phrase. Lui aprés tant d'années a essayé de s'exprimé avais réusit, il sourie et versa une larme, mais se n'était pas sa le probleme, il pouvait enfin expliqué le probleme.

Mitobe : Y...Yu...Yuki...trés... m...malade...Mitobe...Inquiet... car... ma...maladie...* tousse*

Hyuga : Calme Mitobe on comprend.

Imayoshi : He bien qui aurais cru sa .

Sakurai : Félicitation Mitobe-Kun

Momoi : Mitobe tu sais se que Yuki a n'est ce pas ?

Mitobe : *hoche de la tête et tousse* … frag...fragile

Izuki : De qui est fragile Mitobe Yuki ?

Mitobe : O...oui...o..op...opé...*tousse* … Opérat...

Izuki : Opération ?

Mitobe : *hoche la tête * … dan...dangeureuse …. pour... vie... à elle …

Izuki : A … Elle ?

Hyuga : Elle ? Qui sa Elle ?

Imayoshi : On parlait de Yuki ya deux seconde pas d'une fille ….

Mitobe : Y...Yuki...Fille...

Le temps s'arréta le regard grave de tout le monde prouvé qu'il venais de subir un sacré choc, une terrible vérité. Pendant se temps Du côté de Yuriki.

Yuriki : on appel sa une mutation chromozonique .

Kagami : T'es sérieux ?

Yuriki : Oui Yuki est née en tant que fille mais en grandisant ses chromosome on muté et son corps à pars ses partie intimes ont grandit comme celle d'un garçon, maintenant que sa croisance c'est stoppé les medecin veulent l'opérer pour quelle redevienne une « vrai » fille.

Aomine : C'est complètement malade.

Yuriki : Oui elle me la « dit » il y a quelque jours qu'elle y réfléchirais pour aujourd'hui et je sais pas si elle va accepter, elle aime le basket et jouer dans les équipe masculine, si elle fais cette opération elle ne pourra plus jamais , en Amérique notre pére na jamais concidérer Yuki comme un produit détraquer comme les medecin l'appeler il refuser de donner sa presieuse fille a des gens qui n'aurais fais qu'exploité son corps pour des recherche, mais avant qu'on arrive au Japon il a reprit contact avec son meilleurs amis qui aprés le lycée est devenue un grand chirurgien et lui a demander s'il pouvais aidé Yuki. Et il a dit oui nous sommes venue au Japon avons vus cet homme et nous a dit t'attendre la fin de sa croissance qui devrais se stoppé a ses 17 ans.

Kagami : Et vous etes venus ici aujourd'hui pour l'opération ?

Yuriki : Oui elle sera hospitalisé un mois sera bourré de médicamen, harceler d'opération certaine pourrais lui couté la vie, mais elle pourrais devenir une fille comme toute les autres. Sa risque d'être un très gros choc pour son corps aussi.

Aomine : C'est compréhensible mais sa fais un choc la d'un coup !

Kagami : Ouais on apprend pas sa tout les jours.

Aomine : Tu crois quelle vas accepter ?

Yuriki : Je sais pas mais depuis qu'on ets arrivé elle sais lier d'amitié avec un garçon et ma même dit qu'elle en était amoureuse, mais aussi quelle aimé beaucoup Riko et aimerais devenir plus proche avec elle, il y aussi le fais qu'elle voudrais se comporter comme toute les filles, sa grande taille la géne à part au basket.

Aomine : Wouha sa n'as pas l'aire facile tout les jour et qui est se mec ?

Yuriki : Un membre du club de Seirin ~

Kagami : Hein ? Serieux j'ai rien vu !

Yuriki et Aomine : Tu vois rien a pars le ballon !

Kagami : VOUS ETES PAS MIEUX TOUT LES DEUX !

Yuriki : Ha ha en fais se garçon c'est …..

Pendant se temps du côté de Seirin et Touou Mitobe avais difficilement mais courageusement expliquer toute la situation, il expliqua aussi comment il était au courant, un soir alors qu'il aller au bain public il y croisa Yuki et il la rejoignit dans le bain et vit qu'elle était mal a l'aise et se demandé pourquoi, elle était rester jusqu'à se qu'il n'y est plus personne, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devais y aller Yuki le suivit en enroulant vite sa serviette autour de ses hanches mais un énorme courant d'aire avais fais vollé leurs serviettes et ses la qu'il découvrit que Yuki était pas vraiment un garçon et lui à donc tout expliquer, depuis il était devenue très proche et voudrais lui avoué qu'il l'aime peu importe son apparence. D'une pars gêné puis attendris par l'histoire tout le monde alors désida de sauté dans le bus et de foncé à la clinique pour que convaincre Yuki de pas faire cette opération.

Ils montérent tous et fonça vers la clinique aprés 30 minutes de trajet a fond le train ils s'arrétérent juste devant Yuriki, Kagami et Aomine et dessendire du Bus.

Riko : KAGAMI !

Momoi : AOMINE !

Kagami et Aomine : * limite terrorisé * Oui ?

Riko et Momoi : * leur tienne la main en pleurant * Se que vous avez fais est magnifique bravo, aidé Yuki dans un tel moment de difficulté :

Kagami et Aomine : * ne comprenne ABSOLUMENT RIEN * He … ? Hein ?

Yuriki : Tout le monde qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

Hyuga : Mitobe nous a raconté toute l'histoire …

Yuriki : Ha …. je voie … Tant fais pas Mitobe tu devais t'inquiéter pour Yuki.

Mitobe : O …..ou...es...est... elle ?

Yuriki : Ho … chambre 10, elle n'as même pas envie de me voir pour vous dire …

Teppei : Bien tout le monde on y vas !

Tous : WOUHAI !

Yuriki : ha ? HEIN ?

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Yuki, les patients et les médecin rester planté comme des pique a la vue de tout ses gars dépassent de 1m80 en sueur courir vers la chambre 10. Se fut Teppei le premier arrivé il ouvrit la porte et vit un Yuki tranquillement instaler sur un canapé en train de regarder la télé et boire un verre d'ice tea qui lacha pars terre en voyant tout Seirn et Touou entré les un aprés les autres sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni comment commenca une discution intescriptible !

Teppei : Yuki ils faux que /

Hyuga : Que tu soie sur de ton cou gars ou meuf /

Riko : enfin on veut te dire qu'on respectera …

Momoi : Oui comme dit B on respectera ton choix ! Et si tu …

Imayoshi : Redeviens une meuf garde la forme pour nous affronté !

Sakurai : Je te ferais pas de cadeau excuse moi !

Watamatsu : Tes un excellent Pivo alors reveins vite sur le terrain !

Koganei : Tu aura ta place au club aussi !

Izuki : On ir droit au panier avec toi dans le filet !

Tous : ALORS QUOI QUE TU FACE ON RESPECT TA DESISION !

Yuki avais a peu prés comprit et n'osé même pas bougé sa machoir rester ouverte mais pas un mot en sortais, les larmes gagné ses magnifique yeux émeraudes qui ne tarda pas a coulé se uqi le fit réagir et essaya de les essuyés sais alors que Mitobe prit Yuki dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête.

Imayoshi : J'en serais presque touché !

Hyuga : Garde tes vanne de serpent pour toi on vas les laissé seul aller tous dehors !

Izuki : *note la mauvaise blague de Ima sur son carnet * hum hum Bien !

Une infirmière : MAIS SA VA PAS DE CRIER COMME SA VOUS N'ETES PAS AUTORISER A ETRE ICI ALORS DEHORS TOUS !

Tous : * pense : Elle crie plus fort que nous*

Tout le monde quitta la pièce a part Mitobe qui garder Yuki dans ses bras en affichant un petit sourire béa sur son visage.

Infirmière : heurk écoeurant ~* se retourne et tombe sur trois montagne de plus 1m90* Hiiiii !

Aomine : Qu'ets ce qui ets écoeurant ?

Kagami : Ya que vous que je voie d'écoeurant ici !

Yuriki : S'il vous plait madame pouvez-vous sortir ?

Infirmière : Haa, Hiiii …

Yuriki : A Mademoiselle laissé ses personnes entré se son des amis ~

Infirmière : Ha …. o...oui … Kyaaaaaaaa * s'enfuis *

Les trois garçon entrére dans la chambre ou Mitobe et Yuki s'était pas quitté.

Yuriki : Mmmh moi aussi je veut un calin de mon tit frére * fais la Moue *

Kagami : Tu serais pas jaloux quand même.

Aomine : Hum alors Yuki tu va faire quoi aprés les déclaration enflammé de tout ses idiot ?

Yuki : * regarda Mitobe avec un lègé sourire, puis Aomine avec des yeux doux et enfin Yuriki et Kagami avec un grand sourire comme jamais il n'en a fais*

Yuriki : Tu va le faire ?

Yuki : * hoche la tête *

Kagami : Et pour le basket ?

Yuki : * regard déterminé * !

Aomine : Elle continura tant fait pas ! PAR CONTRE !

Yuki : * surpris* ?

Aomine : Tache de garder la forme pour continuer a m'arreter Albinos tordus !

Yuki : * Lui sourie de façon à confirmer se qu'il dit *

Mitobe : Y...Yuki

Yuki tourna la tête vers Mitobe surprise d'entendre sa voie tout comme les trois autres personnes de la piéce a tel point que Kagami en tomba sur les fesses en voulant se rattrapé a Aomine.

Mitobe : * prend son temps en inspirant* Je t'aime.

Yuki en fut bouche baie et savais pas quoi faire a tel point qu'il en deveint une statue se qui amusa les quatre autres mais aprés avoir repris son calme Yuki saisit une tablette et lui dit : Moi aussi Rin-kun. Mitobe en rougit et sourie un peu comme un grand enfant.

Un mois avais passer, l'équipe de Seirin que Yuriki avais vite repris sous les ordre de sa sœur avais remporter l'Inter Lycée et c'était qualifié pour la Winter-Cup de cette année, seule autorisé a aller voir Yuki pendant son mois d'hospitalisation fut Yuriki, Kagami, Mitobe, Aomine, Riko et Momoi personne d'autre devais aller la voir histoire de garder la surprise. Mitobe avais beaucoup progresser et parler presque normalement maintenant lejour de la sortie de Yuki de la clinique Momoi et Riko réunit Seirin et Touou au gymnase de Seirin tout le monde avais hâte de voir Yuki se fut Yuriki qui entra le premier suivit de Aomine qui caché quelqu'un derrière un draps amusé. Mitobe tenais l'autre bout du draps et Kagami ferma les portes.

Yuriki : Mrr mrr Bon aprés un long mois d'opération de médicaments, de remétamorphose chronozomique et tout et tout, je suis fiére, honnorer, émuer et a la voie HEUREUX de vous présenter ma petite et adorable sœur YUKI !

Mitobe et Aomine fire volé le draps pour que tout le monde découvre avec surprise une petite fille d'a peine 1m60 avec long cheveux blanc de grand yeux vert et une petite poitrine bien qu'on pouvais encore distingué quelque muscle bien travaillé de son ancien corps apparaître sous les regards de la foulle dans une petite robe blanche.

Aomine : Alors sacré transformation hein ?

Hyuga : Attend C'EST YUKI ?

Izuki : La médecine est vraiment incroyable !

Imayoshi : Wouha plutôt mignone.

Momoi : Oui malgré sa PETITE POITRINE !

Tout le monde détourna le regard génè ~

Yuriki : Et alors c'est meugnon les tite poitrine !

Aomine : je préfert les gros seins

Kagami : tes qu'un pervers toi !

Sakurai : * viens vers Yuki * Tu est très mignone Yuki a telle point que je suis désolé de vivre ||||

Imayoshi : Sakurai dit pas des truc comme sa …

C'ets alors qu'une petite voie se fit entendre : Merci

Hyuga : Wouha TU PEUT PARLER AUSSI !

Yuki : Oui * sourire pleine de joie de vivre* Grace à Rin-kun

Mitobe : * prit la main de Yuki et la souleva pour l'embrassé puis rougie * Mais non

Tout le monde applaudit le petit couple tout mignon qu'il était sais alors que Hyuga donna une boite a Yuki qui l'ouvrit et son regard fut émerveillé quand elle vit un uniforme de Seirin adapter pour elle.

Hyuga : On a tous lus et relus le règlement une dixaine de fois …

Teppei : et rien n'interdit les filles durant la winter-cup

Yuki : Sa veut dire ?

Yuriki : Tu pourra jouer !

Yuki : WOUHAIIIII !

Sauta partout sans se préocupé de sa robe qui se soulever montrant une petite culotte blanche au garçon qui rougissais comme des gamins de collége. Mitobe sourie sans se soucié de sa car il savait qu'il faudra du temps avant que Yuki devienne féminine tout le monde aprés un bref instant se mit à rire eux aussi l'ambiance était a son maximun jusqu'à se que Aomi qui posa une main sur la tête de Yuki et un bras autour du coup a Kagami dit

Aomine : Hé beh ! Et si on joué ?

Ni une ni deux Tout le monde se fou en tenue sur place même Yuki qui avais oublié qu'elle était redevenue une fille allais se changé devant tout le monde mais Mitobe l'en empécha de justesse et au final alla se changé dans les vestiaires une fois en tenue son beau numéro 00 sur le dos Yuki, Yuriki, Mitobe, Sakurai et Izuki d'un côté et Hyuga, Teppei, Aomine, Imayoshi et Kagami de l'autre. Même si les dix première minutes fut dure pour la petite Yuki elle repris très vite ses mouvement d'antan au grande joie d'Aomine.

Et c'est ainsi que cette petite histoire se fini sur des ados fou s'amusant à jouer au Basket le plus simple.

Et tout comme le dit Teppei « Amusons-nous » !


End file.
